Vanidad
by adanhel
Summary: Asmita se mordió el labio y se preguntó por qué era tan difícil preguntárselo. Hacia unas semanas se había descubierto deseando ver, rota su armonía con el universo. Era lo único que quería. Su único deseo. Y ese deseo trajo la vanidad, y aunque no más que una pregunta, de su respuesta dependía si se atrevería a pedirle aquello que quería o callaría, pues no iba a arriesgarse a ped


**Vanidad**

Lo había sentido pasar muchas veces por su templo, a veces sin un por favor o un gracias, sin dirigirle la palabra más que en contadas ocasiones, casi siempre cuando había alguien más presente. Por lo general no le molestaba, le evitaba conversaciones innecesarias, distracciones, pero ese día, al fin, se daba cuenta que permanecer meditando lo había mantenido alejado de todos.

Que no sabía cómo llamarlo y hablar con él. Pero debía hacerlo.

-Manigoldo…

Ver al sainto de Virgo levantarse era algo nuevo, y cuando dio un par de pasos en su dirección se detuvo por completo. Se acercó a él.

-Asmita.

Su figura menuda se recortaba contra el claroscuro del interior su templo, su cabello rubio formando un halo a su alrededor, la tela de la sencilla túnica que usaba flotando a su alrededor, como si no tocara su piel.

-¿Querías algo?-su pregunta le parecía retórica, más bien una cortesía, pues si él nunca parecía necesitar nada, menos querer.

Era como una aparición, etérea, maravillosa, pero no humana, siempre tan alejado de todo, sumido en su propio mundo. En la verdad que solo él podía ver. Por eso, como todos, evitaba hablarle o distraerlo. En cierto modo sentía que era peor hacer eso que alguna de las otras maldades que solía hacer solo por diversión.

El rubito titubeo. Eso tampoco lo había visto pasar jamás.

Asmita se mordió el labio y se preguntó por qué era tan difícil preguntárselo. No era más que una pregunta, pero de su respuesta dependía si se atrevería a pedirle aquello que quería o callaría, pues no iba a arriesgarse a pedirlo sin saber antes si sería aceptado.

-¿Cómo soy? ¿Cómo me veo a tus ojos?

La pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa.

-Hermoso.-eso ya lo había dicho antes, tal vez no directamente a Asmita, pero si donde pudo oírlo.-Todo tú eres hermoso.

Aunque no apreciara su belleza. Al menos no la despreciaba como Albafika. El jovencito ladeo su rostro y su cabello se movió junto con él, como una cascada de luz, sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta, como dudando hablar.

Algo raro le pasaba al sainto de Virgo y Manigoldo no se sentía el más calificado para hablar con él. Pero le había hablado. No podía solo irse y dejarlo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era aclararle un poco lo que dijo, por qué lo encontraba hermoso.

-Tus rasgos son finos, delicados…-casi como una muñeca, o una estatua.-Tus ojos son grandes, claros, aunque casi siempre los tengas cerrados.-era un poco incómodo hablar de eso.-Tu boca es sensual, como una fruta madura…-mejor así, describirlo como lo veía, que fue lo que le pidió.-tu cuello delgado, frágil como el tallo de una flor, tu piel muy blanca, tu cintura delgada, tus curvas delicadas, tus piernas interminables, tu cabello rubio, claro, brillante, tan largo, cubriéndote solamente…

Se había desviado a sus fantasías y aunque Asmita no pareció incomodarse, él sí. Quién lo diría. Tanta serenidad lo perturbaba, y pensándolo bien, era estúpido describirle colores cuando él no los podía ver… si al menos abriera los ojos podría intentar leer en ellos que pensaba, pero así era muy difícil. No sabía si seguir o darse la vuelta, sin que le importara que no pudiera verlo despedirse con la mano.

-Quiero pedirte un favor.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que ser con él con quien Asmita inaugurara esa nueva faceta de su personalidad?

-Te pagaré por ello.

Manigoldo paró en seco sus protestas mentales. ¿Podía leer su mente? ¿Sentir que no quería involucrarse? Y más importante, ¿qué podía darle Asmita? Hasta donde él sabía no tenía nada, aunque bueno, podía ser más bien de que no usara ninguna de sus posesiones por que recordaba al viejo trayendo cosas con él al llegar al Santuario, y supo de algunas veces que ellos o los otros gemelos le dieron regalos…

Además, le dolía un poco que el rubito creyera necesario especificar que le pagaría su favor aun antes de pedirlo.

-¿Y qué es lo que puede querer alguien tan poderoso como tú de mí?

-Tus habilidades manipulando el Sekishiki.

-¿Qué? Tú puedes ir por tu cuenta.-el viejo se lo había dicho, y que llegaba más lejos de lo que ellos podían.

-Pero no puedo llevar a nadie.

-¿A quién quieres llevar?

-Tú sabes que Aspros tiene un hermano…-no era una pregunta, y Manigoldo se sentía aliviado de por fin pisar terreno que conocía.

-Si. Deuteros.-no tardó mucho en averiguarlo después de llegar al Santuario, y honor a la verdad, le caía mejor que el sainto de Géminis. Era menos duro, consciente de su posición… aunque le daba algo de lástima el modo en que tenía que estar siempre oculto.

-Quiero que los lleves a ambos al Yomotsu.

-¿Por qué?-eso sonaba peligroso. Aunque solo uno tuviera la armadura, ambos tenían el nivel de un santo de oro y no creía poder ganarles.

-En el Yomotsu puedo ver.-Asmita abrió sus ojos, tristes, anhelantes.-Quiero verlos a ambos… aunque sea una vez.

Su ceguera nunca había sido un problema, ni para moverse ni para hacer nada de lo que debía hacer. Pero hacia unas semanas se había descubierto deseando ver, rota su armonía con el universo. Nunca creyó que pasaría eso cuando se enamoró, pero quería verlos. Era lo único que quería. Su único deseo. Y no podía llevarlo a cabo solo, ni con todos sus poderes o los de ellos… podría pedírselo al Patriarca, pero él solo habría entendido de Aspros… nunca se había preocupado de conocer a Deuteros y tal vez no entendiera que los quería a ambos.

Que lo que sus manos y su corazón, sus demás sentidos, le decían acerca de ellos ya no le bastaba.

Y ese deseo trajo la vanidad. Si no podía pedírselo a él o su hermano, tendría que hacerlo con su discípulo, pero lo que pedía no era poca cosa y tendría que pagarle, había escuchado el tipo de hombre que era… lo había escuchado decir antes que era bello, pero algo en él quería asegurarse, oírlo de su boca, de frente a él, porque no soportaría ofrecerle su cuerpo en pago y que lo rechazara por no hallarlo hermoso o que solo accediera por lastima.

-¿Y qué me darás?

Lo que le pedía era fácil, en especial si convencer a los gemelos corría por su cuenta, pero Asmita jamás había pedido un favor nadie y pensándolo bien, si se negaba a aceptar su pago podría sentirse ofendido.

De pie a solo un par de pasos de él, Asmita se llevó las manos a los hombros y soltó los broches que sostenían su túnica. Sonido de tela cayendo, apilándose a sus pies, un paso cuidadoso, que lo acerco más él, y una mirada indescifrable de su carita en alto.

-¡Oye, oye!

Kardia le había contado el tipo de relación que tenía con los gemelos desde hacía mucho, pues los había espiado, y por lo que él había podido ver, por lo que le pedía ahora, era cierto. ¿Por qué se le ofrecía entonces?

-Haré todo lo que me pidas. Espero que con eso baste.

No necesitaba darle nada, querría decirle, pero su lengua lo traicionaba. La visión de esa belleza desnuda, al alcance de su mano, dispuesta a complacerlo le había robado la capacidad de pensar coherentemente.

Era una fantasía, pero algo estaba mal en ella.

Ajeno a su gesto, el sainto de Virgo hizo lo que supuso debía hacer y apoyó su mano en su pecho, acercando su rostro ligeramente ladeado lentamente, sus ojos cerrados de nuevo. Manigoldo ni siquiera lo pensó cuando respondió al beso, probando esa boquita tentadora, tocando esa piel tan tersa como se veía, sintiendo su estremecimiento al estrecharlo contra su armadura, frío metal contra su carne cálida, joven, fragante…

Su cabello olía a flores, dulces, pesadas, tal vez del incienso que frecuentemente ardía en su templo, y debajo del perfume, su olor, limpio, cálido, agradable. Era un experto buscando el verdadero perfume de las personas debajo de los olores que amenazaban con ahogarlos…

Su temblor entre sus brazos le devolvió la razón.

No debía aceptar su ofrecimiento, pero no podía rechazarlo. Asmita lo sondeó, por eso sus nervios. Seguro se había preparado para sacrificarse ante él, y aunque la idea, en sí misma, no dejaba de ser excitante, podía lastimarlo. Como Albafika, Asmita conocía muy poco del mundo, y en algunas cosas de sí mismo seguramente, y aunque creyera que podría entregarse a alguien que no amaba la realidad podía ser diferente.

Y si le decía que con un beso bastaba, cuando era obvio que no era así, pues sin pensarlo sus manos sus manos ya sujetaban su cintura y se deslizaban hacia abajo, también lo lastimaría… y no quería irse… soltarlo, ahora que estaba donde tantas veces lo deseo.

Lo mejor sería seguir pero solo hasta un punto donde ambos estuvieran cómodos… Asmita estuviera cómodo. Entonces, como le decía el viejo, llegaría su turno de ser un caballero e irse.

Asmita apenas iba a echarle los brazos al cuello cuando Manigoldo lo detuvo y se echó atrás. El gesto contrariado en su cara lo convenció de que hacía lo correcto.

-Solo me quitaré la armadura.

Cosa de unos segundos, mirando al jovencito, que se tocaba los labios con una mano y se cubría le pecho con el otro brazo, expectante, indiferente a como se exponía de la cintura para abajo… Pensándolo un momento, no era buena idea hacerlo en la sala principal del templo de Virgo, lo que fueran a hacer, así que tras quitarse la armadura, lo alzó en brazos y se dirigió a donde supuso serían sus habitaciones, depositándolo en la cama.

Se terminó de desvestir y se acercó a donde lo esperaba. La cama tampoco era buena idea, se conocía, así que lo levantó y volvió a besarlo, dejando que se le abrazara, sus brazos entono a su cuello, su boquita succionando su labio inferior, su pecho planito contra el suyo…

Se estaba excitando rápidamente pero se obligó a mantener las manos sobre el nivel de sus caderas delgadas, donde ya las reposaba, apreciando como se afinaban hacia arriba, hasta su cinturita estrecha, que estaba seguro podría rodear con sus manos, o en la curva elegante aunque poco pronunciada con que su trasero se dibujaba. Suaves colinas ocultas por su larguísimo cabello, que caía hasta sus rodillas.

Tranquilo, sin prisas, como esperaba de él, buscando cercanía… ¿así, sin verlo, se imaginaria que estaba con uno de los gemelos? Era raro sentirse así, un sustituto, pero los dedos largos, elegantes, del rubito lo hicieron olvidarse de sus preocupaciones cuando se deslizaron entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a tocarlo, recorriéndolo con cuidado, concentrado, como si buscara las diferencias entre su polla y las que ya conocía.

Era parecida, decidió, pero el modo en que Manigoldo lo trataba era diferente, y no solo al de ellos, sino a lo que había esperado de él de acuerdo a lo que oyó, un seductor sin escrúpulos, alguien que primero satisfacía sus deseos y luego pensaba en los de su pareja… seguro debió decirlo alguien que quedo insatisfecho, o que deseo hacer con otra persona lo que sainto de Cáncer le ganó a hacer.

Gimió cuando lo estrechó contra su cuerpo metiéndole una pierna entre los muslos, haciéndolo frotarse mientras seguía masturbándolo, acariciándole el trasero y la espalda… se pegó a él, buscando apoyo y le gusto su tacto cálido, diferente, su torso firme, aunque un poco menos musculoso que los de ellos, tan parecidos entre sí, tan diferentes…

Sintió gotitas humedecer sus dedos y quiso probarlo, conocerlo cuanto pudiera y separó su boca de la suya, rozando su cuello con sus labios. Olía bien y sabía bien, sentía su sangre correr rápida, sus músculos tensarse conforme su pulgar rozaba su punta, y su propia erección reclamarle atención, pues así, sobre su pierna, eran más bien sus bolitas las que se presionaban, estimulándose.

Se separó, agitado, y se dejó caer hinojos frente a él, acercando su boquita ahí donde más caliente se sentía, llevando su mano entre sus propias piernas para tocarse como hasta unos segundos hacía con él.

Manigoldo apretó los puños en el aire para no lastimar a esa belleza haciéndolo en sus hombros, sin creer lo que veía. Que cuando creyó se iría, sonrojado, después de que él le comenzara a tocar entre las nalgas, se había hincado a chupársela, a darle todo un espectáculo, tocándose sin pudor.

Era una suerte que Asmita no fuera consciente de la visión que presentaba, de lo incitante que lucía, pues así no se cuidaba de sus gestos, de apenarse por cosas estúpidas como si se veía propio con su pene en la boca, como si cosas así importaran un carajo.

Acarició su cabello, pasando hebras de oro entre sus dedos, y guio a la belleza respecto a que tan rápido quería que lamiera, que tan hondo… se adaptaba tan bien, chupando, recibiéndolo en su boca, sin dejar por eso de tocarse, de abrazarse a su pierna… pronto le falto el aire y él aprovechó para deslizar su polla sobre sus labios húmedos, rozar su mejilla, dejando un rastro brillosito, sin incomodarlo.

¿Qué clase de cosas harían esos gemelos con él?

Por qué era obvio que sabía lo que hacía, lo disfrutaba, y con su actitud, con sus gestos, invitaba a que uno lo disfrutara a él, que lo tendiera sobre su espalda y le enseñara que lo que hacia él también podía hacerlo, e incluso, darle un mayor placer en otro lado con su boca.

Y él no era un hombre que se quedara con las ganas de actuar.

Lo cargó hasta el borde de la cama y se colocó sus muslos sobre los hombros, suaves, esbeltos. Los besó, probando su piel antes de dirigirse a donde quería hacerlo, la última oportunidad que le daría de echarse atrás, antes de comenzar a hacer, pero nada, solo un gemido complacido cuando probó su piel húmeda, cuando lamió sus bolitas, tensas, pesadas, suaves, como un par de duraznos que después se aplastaban un poco bajo su nariz cuando le separó las nalgas y comenzó a lamer ahí donde su saliva había escurrido.

Tan hermoso, tan delicioso… Asmita se dejaba hacer, disfrutándolo, abriéndose para el como una flor mientras que, adelante, sus dedos trabajan sin descanso, haciéndolo liberar gotitas cada vez más frecuentes de su néctar.

Lo sintió correrse y se separó de donde paladeaba el tesoro del cielo, que estaba seguro ese era, para ver su cara, para no desperdiciar nada del fluido que le facilitaría seguir entre sus dedos, y apenas iba dejando de temblar, le metió un par en su agujerito ya húmedo, comenzado a dilatar…

Le ganó la ambición, y por un momento, al oírlo contener un quejido, temió que por no ir con cuidado, un dedo a la vez y hasta que él mismo buscara otro, como hacía con él, Asmita también se fuera, se retirara asustado, pero el jovencito estaba lleno de sorpresas y en vez de eso se acomodó, separando más las piernas, un piecito en el borde la cama y otro en su hombro, dejándolo hacer.

-Estoy listo.

Su voz quebrada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus dedos que ya se movían con facilidad dentro y fuera del paraíso se lo confirmaban, y besó su pie antes de levantarse, bendiciendo a quien fuera responsable de que se portará así, tan abierto, sin prejuicios, entregándose al momento. Lo que había temido pudiera ser algo al borde de una violación sino se contenía se le revelaba como toda una experiencia y ya solo faltaba la prueba final.

Pese a todo su esfuerzo, su erección se deslizó lentamente dentro del menudo rubio, sin forzar, pues no quería lastimarlo, disfrutando de sentirlo, tan apretado, caliente, mojadito… de verlo, sus piernas largas, sostenidas contra su torso, blanquísimas, su pecho planito, adornado por delicados botones de los que aún no había tenido oportunidad de hacerse cargo, su carita complacida, sus ojos empecinadamente cerrados, aunque en ese momento, no era algo inusual.

Comenzó a moverse cuando Asmita lo hizo, meneándose contra él, frotando sus pompas contra su cadera, cargándole su peso cuando cruzó sus tobillos detrás de su cuello, sus manos afianzándolo bien por las caderas. Era una suerte que ese chico casi no pesara, podría alzarlo y follarlo así, cargado, sin ningún problema, pero tal vez tanta cercanía si lo haría sentir incómodo. Los haría sentir incomodos.

Mejor como estaban, sintiéndolo apretarse voluntariamente, para maximizar el placer de ambos, coordinándose con sus movimientos, atrapándolo a veces cuando más dentro estaba, o cuando casi salía. Sensaciones enloquecedoras que le robaban el aliento lo mismo que a quien se las producía, que gemía, jadeaba sobre la cama, enmarcado por su cabello dorado, girando a uno y otro lado su carita, la saliva escurriendo un poco de su comisura y sus manos a los lados, dobladas, un poco como una víctima, pero solo en apariencia.

Altar de sacrificio y no sacrificio, una belleza que no solo debía tomar, sino adorar por hacerlo. A la que quería agradecer por permitirle ayudarlo, aunque eso fuera en contra de lo que creía. Peligroso, con ese modo de pedir las cosas que aun antes de que hablara sabías que no podrías negarte, aunque vaya que apreciaba estar recibiendo esa recompensa.

Lo sintió correrse y quedar desmayado, laxo como una flor marchita, sus ojos claros fijos en un punto más allá de él, sus piernas resbalando hasta el doblez de sus brazos y decidió darle un respiro, una pausa para sí mismo que le permitiera prolongar aquello otro poco, pues seguro que no se repetiría.

Le bajó las piernas y se acosto detrás de él, dejándolo un poco de lado, penetrándolo de nuevo, menos profundo, menos rápido, pero con acceso al resto de él que no había podido disfrutar, el contorno de su carita, su oído, que lo hizo temblar cuando lamió su lóbulo, chupándolo con delicadeza, ese cuello marfilino que besaba y lamía usando mucha saliva, con cuidado para no marcarlo, la depresión de sus clavículas, la perfecta plenitud de su pecho, apenas interrumpida por sus pezoncitos, pequeños, rosados, responsivos al toque de su lengua, que rodeaba y presionaba a su antojo, abriendo bien la boca para abarcar cuanto podía de su piel.

Lo acercaba a él, su brazo cruzando detrás de su espalda, casi apoyada en la cama, para poder accesar a su pecho, ya solo sus caderas giradas hacia él, una de sus piernas sobre la suyas, sacudiéndolo, moviéndose en su interior cada vez más resbaloso por sus propios fluidos previos, caliente, apretado…

Asmita gemía y parecía ajeno a lo que pasaba, casi como si meditara, pero en realidad estaba muy atento, concentrado en lo que Manigoldo le hacía sentir pues así dejaba de lado todo aquello que sentía todo el tiempo y podía centrarse, recordar que existía más allá de lo que sentían los demás, de lo que esperaban de él.

Manigoldo terminó y se dejó caer al lado de la belleza que respiraba agitada, pensando en que el sexo había resultado ser una maravillosa forma de percibir que estaba vivo, de disfrutarlo, y que hacerlo con él había sido una nueva experiencia, le había mostrado cosas que antes no había descubierto… lástima que los demás no pensaran así, que no vieran el placer como un modo de alcanzar la iluminación sino como algo que más que íntimo, era secreto, casi vergonzoso… por eso no podría decírselo a ellos, que dio a cambio de verlos, lo más valioso que tenía a cambio de lo que más deseaba en la vida, porque podrían molestarse.

La verdad para alcanzar la iluminación, pero la ignorancia como llave para la felicidad.

-Manigoldo.-se volvió a donde lo sentía, detrás suyo, recargado sobre un brazo, mirándolo.-No les digas lo que hicimos. No lo entenderían.

El sainto asintió, y al darse cuenta que Asmita no lo podía ver le dijo que estaba bien. Desde luego que no lo haría, apreciaba su vida, y honor a la verdad, ni él lo acababa de entender.

-¿Cuando quieres llevarlos al Yomotsu?

-Esta noche.-irían a verlo, y él no quería esperar más.

-Como desees. Llámame cuando estén listos.

Era un trato injusto, le seguía pareciendo, pero si Asmita estaba conforme, por él estaba bien. Un placer inesperado a cambio de un movimiento de dedo, de alejarse un par de horas…

Nada que no pudiera hacer, incluso si no le volvían a pagar a ello.


End file.
